


Roses and hints of romance

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Snippets from my twitter or that I made that weren't long enough to be a full fic.





	1. Through a song

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to make a place I can throw all my little Buralee ficlets that are too short to be a full blown fic. If you guys have suggestions drop them in the comments. I'm always open to Buralee suggestions

Yut-Lung was laying on the couch, scrolling through his phone. He was bored out of his mind. His boyfriend had gone to the store to get him some cupcakes. Yut-Lung knee he’d just had cake a few days ago on his twenty second birthday, but he wanted more and Blanca spoiled him. He jumped up when he heard the door open. Blanca was carrying a bag with Yut-Lung’s desired cupcakes. 

“Took you forever.” Yut-Lung said. Blanca took a seat on the couch, setting the bag on the coffee table. 

“I wanted to be sure I got the best for my beautiful boyfriend.” Blanca replied and grabbed Yut-Lung’s hand, kissing it softly. He watched his boyfriend blush as he did so. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re back. I was so bored without you.” Yut-Lung pouted. Blanca smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek. 

“I’m back now. Also, I heard a song on the way home that reminded me of you. How I feel for you.” Blanca pulled out his phone. He typed up the song name into YouTube and put it on. Faithfully by Journey immediately started to play. Yut-Lung was going to mock it, say of course it was an old song, but after hearing the words he felt like crying. Tears of joy. 

“You really mean that?” Yut-Lung asked, on the verge of tears. Blanca leaned over and kissed him. 

“Yes, I love you, my prince.” Blanca whispered. Yut-Lung smiled, resting his forehead against Blanca’s. 

“I love you too, Sergei.”


	2. Stay if you wanna stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yut-Lung has a nightmare. Good thing Blanca is here for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

“Blanca, don’t go!” Yut-Lung cried out, watching as the older man; his bodyguard, left. He just walked out. The sound of the door closing not even able to mask the sound of Yut-Lung’s heartbreak. He just sat on the floor and cried, sobbed into his hands. He was alone now. Completely and utterly alone. 

“Just as you should be.” A tiny voice whispered. He looked up, gasping as he saw a younger version of himself. Hair braided and tiny face, scrunched up in anger. Yut-Lung wanted to say something but he couldn’t speak. He felt like he was drowning. He made this mess. He drove people away. He deserved this. 

Yut-Lung snapped awake, taking deep breaths. It was just a dream, a nightmare. He took a moment to assess where he was. After a few hazy seconds he remembered he’s in his room, in his bed. The hand on his shoulder belonged to Blanca. 

“Hey, you okay? You were crying in your sleep.” Blanca whispered. His voice was always slightly gruff in the morning and it sends shivers down Yut-Lung’s spine every time he speaks. 

“I just had a bad dream.” Yut-Lung rolled over so he was facing Blanca. The retired assassin run his fingers through Yut-Lung’s hair as he leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. He kissed Yut-Lung’s forehead and then nose and then each check before softly kissing his lips. Yut-Lung returned the kiss, closing his eyes. He felt Blanca’s thumbs softly caress his cheeks, wiping away any tears that remained. Blanca’s pulled Yut-Lung against his chest, letting the youngest Lee bury his face into it. 

“I promise you, my moon. I will never leave you like that again.” Blanca whispered and ran his fingers through Yut-Lung’s hair. He gently rubbed the back of Yut-Lung’s neck, humming softly. He could feel as Yut-Lung slowly drifted back to sleep, face pressed into his chest. 

Blanca wouldn’t ever let Yut-Lung hurt like he had that day. He couldn’t bare the thought of his moon being sad.


	3. Morning kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanca often makes Yut-Lung tea in the morning. Yut-Lung is charmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw this idea on tumblr and had to do it. I hope you guys enjoy.

Yut-Lung’s eyes fluttered open. Small bursts of sunlight spilled into the room from a gap in the curtains. Yut-lung rolled over to see the space in the bed next to him was empty. That meant Blanca had woke up before him. His boyfriend always had been an early riser. Yut-Lung slowly sat up, stretching. He glanced over when he heard the door open. Blanca walked in, wearing only grey sweatpants. Yut-Lung smiled as he admired his boyfriends well toned chest. In Blanca’s hand was a mug, clearly meant for Yut-Lung. Blanca walked over, sitting on the bed in front of Yut-Lung, holding the mug out to him. 

“Good morning, my moon.” Blanca said, pressing a kiss to Yut-Lung’s forehead. Yut-Lung blushed, taking the mug, sipping the tea. He prefered green tea in the morning and Blanca would often make it for him. 

“How long have you been awake?” Yut-Lung asked, setting the mug on the bed side table. He reached up, running a hand through his own hair. It was messy from sleeping. 

“A little over an hour.” Blanca answered, gently cupping Yut-Lung’s face in his hands. “I spent most of it watch the love of my life sleeping.” 

“Shut up,” Yut-Lung whined, rolling his eyes. Blanca was always so mushy in the morning.

“It’s the truth and you should know it.” Blanca pressed a tender kiss to Yut-Lung’s lips. Yut-Lung returned the kiss and started to lay back, pulling Blanca wish him. Blanca lied on his back and Yut-Lung climbed on top of him. 

“I don’t want to just hear.” Yut-Lung said, leaning down to kiss Blanca again. He whispered against his lips. “I wanna feel it too.” 

“As you wish, your highness.”


End file.
